


Because of You

by mondayblue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina NT - Freeform, Comfort Sex, M/M, copa final was a damn painful one basically, god knows i need one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondayblue/pseuds/mondayblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argentina NT, my perpetual disappointments, hurting me yet again-so this had to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You

"Look at me. Don't stare into the distance with that blank expression. Leo, please," Kun whispered as he sat down next to Leo on the bed in the room they were spending last summer night together.  
  
"Listen, it's okay. You know, we'll get it right n-"  
"Aren't you tired? Do you even believe things you say?" Leo cut him short. His voice even lower and deeper than usual.  
"What? Why would I stop hoping to win? Then what's the point?" Kun answer naively.  
"I don't know. Maybe there's no point. Jesus, maybe you'll be better off without me and the pressure that surrounds me. I don't know, Kun," Leo sighed as he said it. Surprisingly honest, tired, hopeless.  
"Are you serious? When did you start believing the shit media says about you? You know that we wouldn't make it to the final if it wasn't for you, right? Not now and sure as hell not last year," Sergio could never stand looking at Leo like that, and he was so sorry sad and defeated was only way he got to look at him lately.  
"I'm not so sure about that. I'm tired, Kun. I'm used to the pressure, but this is," he almost choked, "This hurts too much."  
"Oh, fuck off, Leo. If I had done half of what you have for Argentina I'd be a happy man. Do you know how it feels like to be me? A shit striker that is always injured?"  
"That's not true and you know that, come on, you are great, and Argentines love you," Leo's smile is faint, almost invisible.  
"They love you too, Leo," Kun attempts to tap his shoulder but changes his mind mid-way so it's awkward and his hand just ends up resting on Leo's arm.  
"No, they don't," he breathes, "not until I'll hold up a trophy for them at least." he sounds pained and GOD does Kun want to strangle him in a hug.  
  
"Fuck them, I do. I love you." Sergio says hurriedly, like he doesn't really want Leo to hear it.  
  
"I know, Kun. You're my best-" he starts but he's cut in mid-sentence.  
  
"I don't mean that. Yes, you're my best friend, but I also want to kiss you, Leo. I love you," he's just desperately blurting words out now, "I want you. I think, I think I always have. You see, this might not be the perfect time for this, but now that I've said it, I won't take it back. I can't stand seeing you like this," he forgets to breathe and it feels like trying to speak after running a thousand miles, "You don't deserve this, Leo. And we, we don't deserve you. I'm so sorry you feel like this. If I could-" he stops because he's not even sure if Leo's listening any more. Maybe he hates him now. Maybe this was a disgusting move. A mistake. Things will never be the same now.  
  
Leo doesn't move for what it seems like eternity, he doesn't say a word or look at Kun. He just sits there. on the bed, staring down at the floor. And Kun feels like disappearing. Turning the time back and being a supportive friend. More words of encouragement. Words he was supposed to tell him. Not whatever the hell he just blurted out. Not his bottled up feelings he had been afraid to admit even to himself. Not this. God. Not like this.  
  
When Leo does move, Kun is still panicking in his head, lost in thought, he doesn't even notice Leo's hand sneaking behind his waist and the other cupping his jaw. But he does notice Leo's face getting awfully close and he does feel his hot breath against his skin.  
  
There's a hesitation for a second. And then it happens. What Kun has dreamed of a million times. He finally kisses Leo. Or, to be accurate, Leo kisses him. He gently rubs his palm against his shoulder as he does that. And Leo's lips are so soft and he tastes like.. well, love.   
  
It's just soft, all of it. He knows Leo's hurt, but this feels light, this feels right and he wants to keep going. And when Leo pulls back to look at Kun, he seems happier somehow, more lively. Kun's heart swells with the thought that this is what he brought out in him. This is what his care had done.   
  
"Leo," he finally whispers, "I want you. I want to make you feel better. I want to make the pain go away."  
  
This time Kun is the one to pull him in for a kiss. He runs his hand up Leo's neck and grips his short hair. The other hand trails his abs and slides lower down. Leo's wearing loose shorts so he reaches down easily and then grips the base of his cock. Leo bucks his hips and grunts into Kun's mouth, who strokes him slowly and rubs his thumb across the slick head. Leo draws back quickly and takes a deep gasping breath, "Take my clothes off," he asks.  
  
“Lift your arms,” Kun tells him, and he raises them so he can take off his shirt. _Gorgeous,_ Kun thinks _._  
  
Leo's skin is so soft and pale and he can see the slightest muscle definition in his chest and abdomen. And that neck.. He buries his face in it and starts to suck and bite a bruise. Leo can't help but let out a quiet moan as Kun feels his cock twitch against him.  
  
  
He moves down Leo’s chest and abdomen with little kisses, stopping to suck on each of his nipples for a moment, greeted with little whimpering moans, until he goes to his waistband. He looks up at Leo. “Is this okay?” he asks softly. “Oh god, please,” Leo begs.   
  
Kun takes Leo’s shorts and slids them down over his knees. His hard cock bobs up and Kun can't help but gasp at the sight of it and at the sight of Leo's pleading eyes and a parted mouth.  
  
It's literally just Leo now, his mind is full of him.

He takes him in his hand again, as Leo groans and throws his head back. Kun runs his thumb over the tip, smearing it with precum and then makes Leo moan by taking him in his mouth as deep as he can, but he can’t take all of him. So he wraps his hand around the base and begins stroking up and down with a slight twist of his wrist as he bobs his head up and down.  
  
“Kun...” Leo whimpers, eyes closed, choking back emotion, “Please...please...”  
  
“Do you want me to stop? It’s okay, if this doesn't feel good,”  
  
“No, I’ll be okay...please keep going," he whispers.   
  
Kun plunges his cock back into his mouth as far as it goes and Leo tries to knot his fingers into his short hair as he lets out a throaty moan.   
  
Leo starts bucking his hips against Kun’s face, clearly no longer thinking about anything but the mouth around his cock and how sensational it feels. Sergio tolerates Leo's thrusting into his mouth _, at least he isn't panicking about this any more,_ he thinks as Leo knots the fingers of one hand in the sheets and the other in his hair.  
  
“Kun.. I’m going to come...oh god...Kun!”  
  
Kun doesn't even think about it as he swallows him, sucking all he can get out of him, causing Leo to shudder and yelp from overstimulation.   
  
  
As he cleans up and get back in the room, Leo is already laying soundlessly in bed. Kun hesitates for a second but then he decides to join.  
  
"I love you," he repeats like a prayer as he puts his hand over Leo's waist and kisses his shoulder, "You're the best thing to ever happen to Argentina... You're the best thing to ever happen to me," he murmurs against his skin.  
  
  
"Thank you for this, Kun," Leo whispers as he's already drifting off to sleep, "I love you, too."


End file.
